


BROTP Challenge: GX Edition

by IceRose34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bar Party, Challenge Response, Comedy, F/M, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Motherhood, School Dances, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Very Few Romances, various scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34
Summary: Time to give love to the platonic relationships of YGO GX.  Originally posted on DeviantArt.  Very few mentions of couples.  Short scene collection.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale, Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Saiou Takuma | Sartorius, Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s), Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale & Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale & Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan & Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Makurada Junko | Jasmine & Hamaguchi Momoe | Mindy, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes & Original Female Character(s), Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry & Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry/Original Character(s), Yubel & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chazz & Jaden Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, I haven't forgotten about my request for Holiday Boyfriend Scenarios. That one's almost done, but I decided to post these on here. I originally started this challenge on my DeviantArt from a friend. I will take requests for these, but they have to be bromances! The scenarios will also be random, so don't get mad if they aren't in order. And as always, these include head canons of mine. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy these.

**Day 3: On a road trip**

“Remind me again why our girlfriends suggested this…” 21 year old Jaden Yuki said as he took a bottle of Orange Crush out of the hotel fridge. Long story short, the girls suggested that their boyfriends take a road trip to the lake together. Many of the guys agreed to it, barring a few exceptions. “Because some of those idiots were whining about not getting enough ‘alone guy time together’ and shit like that. News flash, some of us are actually trying to jump start our careers!” Chazz Princeton bitterly replied, taking a sip of Coke. He didn’t want to do this stupid guys only trip, but the spiky raven head would rather do it with his friends instead of his half-brothers. Jaden smirked before adding, “You just wanted to not only get out of doing this with your bros, but avoid Mellie’s wrath if you refused to go, didn’t you?” The brown eyed brunette took a sip of his drink. Chazz rolled his dark eyes before letting out a “Touché.” His father had suggested that the dark eyed young man take a road trip with his brothers before officially entering the Pro Dueling League at the same time this came up, so Chazz had a legit excuse to do this with his guy pals. That, and he really didn’t want to put up with Jagger’s drinking and womanizing ways. “You can’t avoid not spending time with them, buddy. There’ll come a time when you’ll need them and…well, you know…” Jaden spoke, Chazz nodding silently in response. But that’s another subject for another time…

**Day 17: Walking in on an awkward situation**

15 year old Melissa Yuki never ever thought that her first kiss would’ve taken place in the Duel Academy kitchen. Let alone have her first kiss be with Chazz Princeton of all people. And yet, it happened and it was because of her being clumsy during the cleanup after baking several cakes for the Autumn Harvest Dance. She didn’t regret kissing Chazz at all. Far from it, actually. He saved her life, so it was only right that she gave him a reward for it. Still, the shorter brunette feared that she might’ve forced herself on him because it was awkward afterwards. Melissa had managed to whip up vanilla frosting for the big cinnamon chocolate sheet cake for the dance when she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. One sniff of the cologne told her that it isn’t her brother. “We need to talk, my beautiful angel.” Chazz purred in a flirty tone, a huge lovesick smile evident on his face. Melissa sighed before turning around. “If you’re looking for an apology…” she started speaking before a finger on her lips silenced her. “Not even close, Mellie. Truth be told, I want you as my girlfriend and my date to the dance.” Chazz said, just wanting to take a kiss from the yellow clad girl. Melissa’s cheeks turned a dark pink before asking, “Why? Other than to avoid getting asked by Kourtney…” The spiky raven head came closer to her face before answering, “Because I love you! I can’t stand the thought of you in the arms of another!” As soon as he finished speaking, Chazz planted his lips on Melissa’s. The shorter brunette’s green eyes were wide as saucers before quickly kissing him back. The kiss had started getting passionate before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. “You know, if you guys wanted each other THAT badly, you should’ve moved to the dorms and not do it in the kitchen…” Jaden smirked, a few snickers coming out of his lips. His sister’s entire face turned bright red before saying, “I-It’s not w-what it looks like, Jay-Jay!” Chazz took his PDA out before shouting in anger, “Beat it before I change my mind about not killing you!” The brown eyed brunette sprinted out before he cackled, “It was worth it!”

**Day 27: Falling down drunk**

To say that Axel Brodie never got embarrassed would be a lie. He had gotten embarrassed, but it was never over a bar party gone wrong. 24 year old Jaden Yuki was busy doing a sexy dance while singing “I’m too Sexy” intoxicated while Chazz Princeton was holding his girlfriend Melissa Yuki in his lap, growling at a few guys making a few flirty catcalls at her. She, on the other hand, was blowing kisses at them, obviously teasing them and making her beau all the more jealous. “Why didn’t you guys tell me that the twins and Chazz can’t hold their liquor?” Axel asked Alexis, who was sipping some white wine. “Two things. One, you didn’t ask because we were following school laws and two, Mellie didn’t want to admit that she accidentally got drunk during a late night school project.” the blonde answered, rolling her hazel eyes. Before the dark skinned young man can ask any more questions, a voice shouted, “Get your fucking mitts off of my girl, Gecko, you bastard! SHE’S MINE!” Another voice then said, “Take a chill pill, Spazzy Chazzy. Adrian knows exactly what’ll happen if he tries to put his hands on my baby sis.” Jim Cook sighed before saying, “We better break up Chazz and Jaden before they kill each other.” However, at that point, Chazz had gotten up and began to chase Jaden for a few minutes before they both fell over. Melissa remained sitting in the bar stool, continuing to flirt with the guys from earlier. Alexis then giggled, “On second thought, Jim, it’s for the best that those two stay where they are.”


	2. Chazz & Jaden Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More antics with Jaden and Chazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is long overdue and I apologize. This virus business has not helped my writing muses and my brain's gone it's vacation time. So, sorry to those still waiting on requests and such. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy these.

**Day #19: MST3K-ing some episodes**

16-year-old Jaden Yuki sighed as he sat down in the student lounge area with his laptop open. Why in the hell the Science teacher suggested doing this, the brunette didn’t know. Of course, the sophomore would rather take this over doing some written assignment. “Hey loser, what cha got there?” a familiar voice asked. It didn’t take Jaden long to recognize the voice of his archrival-turned-friend Chazz Princeton. At least the blue clad boy isn’t calling him a slacker anymore. “My Science assignment. Apparently, we were studying some old TV show where these guys criticize some movies or something like that. Anyway, I decided to follow up on a suggestion of criticizing an episode.” the red clad boy answered. Chazz wasn’t the least bit surprised with the brown eyed brunette’s answer. “Really, now? I got assigned the exact same thing and I’m also doing an episode instead of a movie.” the spiky raven head added. The boys powered on their laptops, got on YouTube, and watched their assigned episodes. 20 minutes later, both boys looked at each other in confusion. “Am I really that dumb to not know what fiancé means? I-I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad that I kicked Harrington’s ass in the duel, but come on, even I know what that word means in the LONG RUN.” Jaden said, scratching the back of his head. Chazz’s dark eyes narrowed in anger. “You’re telling me! WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME?!” he shouted, panting heavily. The brunette said nothing, waiting for the spiky raven head to continue. “Okay, yes, I admit, I really did like Alexis and wanted to be her guy, but challenging her to a DUEL FOR A DATE?! I’ve been there, done that, and all it got me was a broken heart and misery! Thanks, but no thanks! I’m happily together with Mellie and hope that my alternate self gets over himself and moves on!” Chazz finished, letting out a huge breath.

**Day #20: Totally not getting what MST3K is**

It felt good letting all of that out, although the blue clad boy hoped that this doesn’t get brought up again unless someone asked. As soon as Chazz finished his rant, Jaden frowned in confusion. Now a new question popped up in his mind and it’s not hard to see why. “By the way, what is MST3K? Is it some kind of new Internet term?” he asked no one in particular. His Spirit Partner Winged Kuriboh shrugged his answer. “How in the hell should I know?! You should ask the nerd couple if you want straight answers.” Chazz answered, so glad that the Ojamas aren’t interrupting him right now. The spiky raven head can handle the triplets and Blue on his own, considering that he had them the longest and Blue knew well enough to leave certain things alone. It was Red who grated on his nerves the most. And it wasn’t just his temper that annoyed him. It was his arrogant and reckless personality in general. The blue clad boy was beyond thankful that his girlfriend’s Aromage Jasmine can calm him down or else Red would’ve been ripped apart right now. Knowing what Chazz meant, Jaden sighed. “You’re right, let’s ask Holly or Bastion.” he said, taking off for the library. “H-Hey, wait up, dork!” Chazz shouted, following him. Everyone else sighed as the two teens went past them. Some things never change, they all thought…

**Day #28: Hung Over**

Jaden and Chazz were both groaning in agony as they laid on the two sofas in the Princeton mansion. It had been a few hours since Axel’s party and to say that the Yuki twins and Chazz felt sick was an understatement. No, they felt like they were DYING. Melissa made a mad dash to the bathroom and had been puking since waking up. “Please tell me that we didn’t kill anybody…” Jaden groaned as Alexis rubbed his forehead. “Other than attempted to kill each other? Nope, not at all.” the hazel eyed blonde said. She was used to this as her and Atticus’s dad often drank after the death of their mom. Thank goodness it took nearly dying of alcohol poisoning for Elias Rhodes to sober up for good. “It could’ve been worse. Mellie could’ve cheated on me without meaning to…” Chazz managed to speak up, the urge to puke coming in strong. Atticus held a garbage can under the dark eyed raven head’s face. Sure enough, he puked right then and there. “Now I know not to give you guys alcohol next time.” Axel replied in a deadpan tone. Melissa came out of the bedroom, looking slightly better than her brother and beau. “M-Mom used to give us jasmine tea whenever we got the stomach bug…” she weakly said. One of the maids luckily heard her and went in the kitchen to brew jasmine tea. Both men couldn’t help but give weak smiles. This is something that they’ll never forget.


End file.
